<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nope, Not Today by TheFalconWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974100">Nope, Not Today</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFalconWarrior/pseuds/TheFalconWarrior'>TheFalconWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Touch the Sky [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Scribbles, don't mind me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFalconWarrior/pseuds/TheFalconWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's just not DOING this today.<br/>(Dick and Jason decide they probably don't want to know what 'this' is.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Touch the Sky [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nope, Not Today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't mind me I'm just bored.<br/>...God knows why.<br/>...This was kinda a prequel to "Children, All of Them".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick and Jason are at the kitchen table.</p><p>Jason has his feet on the table and a book in his hands. Dick has his hands wrapped around a mug of coffee and is staring into it with half-lidded eyes.</p><p>Tim wanders in. Straight towards the coffee maker. Helps himself to a cup. Stops with the mug to his lips, frowns, breathes in. </p><p>“Hey Dick, who was the last one to get a cup of coffee?” </p><p>Dick glances up. “Damian. Why?” </p><p>“Kid’s waaay too young to be drinking coffee,” Jason mutters, flipping a page. </p><p>Tim sniffs his coffee again, sets it down, marches over and snatches Dick’s coffee. </p><p>Dick blinks. “Tim?” </p><p>Tim brings the mug up to his nose, sniffs, takes a gulp. </p><p>“That little...” setting the mug back down on the table, he glares at Dick. “Where is he?” </p><p>Dick blinks again. Opens his mouth. </p><p>“Upstairs drawing room,” Jason answers, without looking up. </p><p>Tim marches back to the countertop, grabs the mug of coffee, and purposefully marches out of the room. </p><p>Dick blinks. Glances at Jason.  </p><p>“That...didn’t sound good.” </p><p>Jason finally looks up at him, consideringly. “Nah. We gonna do something?” </p><p>Dick considers. Snags his coffee again. “Nah.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After tonight lol I'mma start actually writing stuff.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>